


Сыновья Предводителя (Sons of Weyrleader)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предводитель Бенден-Вейра очень требователен к своим сыновьям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сыновья Предводителя (Sons of Weyrleader)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

В Вейре дети быстро становятся самостоятельными, оставаясь с родителями только в самом раннем детстве. Потом ищи их в Нижних пещерах, где они сбиваются в компании, и вместе носятся по округе, совершая дружные налеты на кухню для того, чтобы стянуть что-нибудь вкусненького.  
Ф'лон обычаи знал, но предпочитал время от времени приглядывать за своими сыновьями, но не потому, что особо беспокоился за них (в конце концов, Вейр — самое безопасное место на Перне, не сравнить с холдами или цехами). Нет, Предводитель держал мальчишек поблизости, чтобы те не забывали о главном. Вот и сейчас, завидев сыновей, он повелительно махнул рукой, призывая их подойти к нему.  
— Ты что-то хотел нам сказать? — спросил Фалларнон, поздоровавшись с отцом.  
— Я видел, что вы играли в мяч со всей этой мелюзгой… — начал Ф'лон. — Это, конечно, очень хорошо и развивает координацию, которая нужна для будущего всадника, но все же я бы хотел, чтобы вы выбирали себе другие занятия.  
Братья с тоской переглянулись — кажется, начинается очередная воспитательная беседа.  
— Будет лучше, если вы побеседуете с К'ганом, почитаете летописи Вейра.  
— Отец, занятие с К'ганом только что закончилось. — Фалларнон, как старший, отвечал сразу за двоих.  
— Прекрасно! — не смутился Ф'лон. — Неморта скоро отложит яйца, поэтому вам нужно быть готовыми совершить Запечатление, особенно тебе. — Он ткнул пальцем в старшего сына, потом повернулся к младшему. — Но это не значит, что ты, Фаманоран, не должен попытаться сделать это. Да, ты будешь младше всех претендентов, но, в конце концов, я Предводитель нашего Вейра, и могу себе позволить пойти на небольшое нарушение традиций…  
— Да, Ф'лон, — хором повторили мальчишки.  
Что-то в их интонации не понравилась Ф'лону, поэтому он сердито нахмурился.  
— Вы не представляете, каких трудов мне стоило поднять Неморту в брачный полет. Ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы золотая была такой… — он сжал губы, сдерживая рвавшиеся на язык слова. — Так что неизвестно, когда вам представится следующий шанс запечатлеть драконов, если вы упустите этот. Надеюсь, что вы все понимаете.  
— Ф'лон, мы сделаем все, что от нас зависит, — торжественно пообещал Фалларнон, толкнув локтем младшего брата. Тот откашлялся и повторил фразу.  
— Ладно, можете идти, — кивнул Ф'лон. — Но не забывайте о главном!  
Он еще раз махнул рукой, отпуская мальчишек. Они поскорей припустили прочь, опасаясь, что Ф'лон передумает.  
— Нам что, теперь каждый день это слушать? — вздохнул Фаманоран, оказавшись в безопасном отдалении от отца. — Вчера ведь то же самое было…  
— Готовься, — Фалларнон сочувственно взъерошил волосы на макушке брата. — Думаю, что после того, как Неморта отложит яйца, мы будем слышать это не по одному разу на дню. Мы же сыновья Предводителя…


End file.
